Status of Mind
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: Friend fic. No yaoi or pairings. No oc's. He didn't understand why the light wouldn't leave him alone or how the other darkness could stand it. He was content in his dark world, with only a beast in the shadows for silent company.
1. Trespasser

**05/13/2011:** I hate myself for this, but I really wanted to upload this. Especially since I came across it earlier and today is _Friday the Thirteenth_.  
>The only one this year and yes, I am very weird like that. Although, while right now you have no reason to believe me when I say this, but over the course of the next 48hrs, if you like my fics, then you will be happy. I have been a very busy writer in the time I wasn't uploading.<p>

I do apologize once again for doing this. I hold nothing against you if you wish to complain or what not, let it loose.  
>\\\\\\\\

Document Opened: 04/09/2011, 05:14-15am.

Authors Note:  
>This is more than likely going to be confusing until later chapters. But it's written how it is on purpose.<br>This isn't going to have any slash or pairings. There's a sad lack of friend fics within the fandom and I do enjoy a nice friend and or family fic myself.

**NO**: Character death. Non-con, attempted or otherwise.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Aoki Takao does.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

He growled, it was there, _again_. The cursed light that kept trying to blind him and take him away from the comforting darkness that surrounded him.

He didn't like the light. It was persistant and no matter how many times he blocked it and made it go away, it kept returning. More than once it almost succeeded in taking him away from the darkness.

He didn't know anything about the light other than the fact it wouldn't leave him alone and it hurt his eyes to look at it. The darkness never hurt him, so it had to mean the light was bad. It was intruding on _his_ dark area and like before, he closed his eyes, focused and felt a surge of energy surround him, once again sending the painful light away.

Slowly, he opened his eyes again and smiled, satisfied for the time being. He was panting a bit from doing this so many times and was very tired but he didn't care. So as long as the bad light kept trying to come back, he would keep sending it away.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Time was only a vague concept of something that he was aware existed but had no idea of much it had passed while he sat, resting and staring into nothingness.

The only other thing he knew was there with him was a beast lurking in the shadows, always somewhere behind him. At times he could feel the beast watching him, possibly waitng on something.

It didn't disturb him so he left it be as it was leaving him alone.

He stayed as he was for awhile longer and would have continued doing so had he not detected another presence. He frowned while standing, it was another darkness like his own but _different_somehow.

He was met with a pair of emerald eyes, looking at him with an emotion he didn't know.

Without a word the owner of the other darkness had grabbed his arm quicker than he could blink and began pulling him from the direction where he seemingly came from.

He didn't like this one bit and fervently tried to free himself. He wasn't sure if it was because he was still weakened from sending the light away so many times or maybe the new darkness was stronger, he couldn't free himself let alone make the other stop.

A feeling between dread and panic hit him immediately as he could see the slowly growing form of the light ahead of them.

Like a trapped animal, he began trying harder to free himself but the grip around his arm only tightened. The light was already hurting his eyes to look at it and how the other was not affected was confusing to him.

The bright swiftly overtook the dark and the last thing he knew was the pair of emerald eyes looking at him before everything went blank.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Authors Note:  
>This is going to be a big cluster mind eff until later. At least I hope so I am since trying for it.<br>Feel free to guess what's going on and I'll let you know if you're right or not.

Done: 04/11/2011, 12:00am.


	2. Familiar voices

Document Opened: 05/14/2011, 05:11am.

Authors Note:  
>I swear, Microsoft word is like an optical illusion. Most of the documents I type on these always look like a lot more than what they actually are.<p>

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It was strange to him. His eyes were barely open, his sight was blurred at best and from what he could make-out, this _was not _his dark world. Exhaustion plagued him and he couldn't move, he just barely caught onto the sounds coming from his right and strained to hear them.

"-ook, I know you want to try again. But it won't do anyone any good if you're _both _too tired to continue once you reach him."

"I know that, Tala! But we can't leave him like that."

"He might be right, Tyson. I was only able to find him earlier and even then it took quite a deal of effort. Besides, after we rest tonight, we can both try at the same time tomorrow."

Trying as hard as could, he couldn't even move his head to look in the direction of the voices. The fact that there were voices meant there were people and further convinced him he was not where he wished to be. There was nothing but silence and the beast in the place he liked.

Still, they sounded...sad?. That was as close as he could come from what he had heard.

"It's not like he's going anywhere right now. You guys may as well go get some sleep and we'll watch him tonight."

That voice, it didn't sound like the other three. He strained for a moment, the answer was at the front of his mind...Female, that was it. It was a females voice.

His eyes were becoming increasingly difficult to keep open and the voices that were talking were slowly fading out.

'_**Return to me.**_'

He blinked, there was something oddly familiar about that voice. But, he could feel his eyes slipping closed as he was pulled back into the darkness he was taken from.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Authors Note:  
>Upcoming chapters will be longer. This is just a transition chapter.<p>

Done: 05/16/2011, 03:48am.


End file.
